


you've got a friend (enemy) in me

by NewEyes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Toy Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewEyes/pseuds/NewEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len pushed back the hood of his parka and holstered the cold gun. "Do you know where you are?" he asked.</p><p>"I think...I can't quite...I'm not the Flash." Barry pushed the cowl down away from his face. "And you're not Captain Cold. We're....toys?"</p><p>A Toy Story fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got a friend (enemy) in me

**Author's Note:**

> It's now canon that there are the Flash and Captain Cold action figures in the DCU, a Toy Story AU seemed in order.
> 
> Now with a Russian translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3929779 by the lovely Taicho.

"You won't get away with it this time Captain Cold-," Hang on. Barry paused in the middle of his sentence and looked around, confused. "Len?"

Len pushed back the hood of his parka and holstered the cold gun. "Do you know where you are?" he asked.

"I think...I can't quite...I'm not the Flash." Barry pushed the cowl down away from his face. "And you're not Captain Cold. We're....toys?"

"That's right." Len came and stood in front of him, Barry jumped as he felt Len's hand touch his arm.

"Do you know where we are?"

Barry wanted to remember. He screwed up his eyes and tried to make the past come back to him. He could remember some things but the closer to the present he got, the more his memories began to blur.

"No," he admitted. "I remember... Tom? He used to play with us in his bedroom. But this isn't that house." Barry looked around the dark dusty corner they were in, the towering shelves above them and the small table they were standing on together.

"No. He gave us away." Len's concerned eyes met his.

"What?"

"This is a charity shop Barry, we were given away," Len repeated. Barry stumbled slightly in shock, but Len didn't let him fall, holding him carefully.

Before Barry had ever met Tom, back when he was still new in his packaging, he had dreamed about what it would be like be someone's toy. That spark that helped fuel a kid's imagination, always being there for them, cheering them up when they were sad. The reality had been a little different.

Tom wasn't a bad kid. There were far worse owners out there, Barry had heard horror stories, whispered tales passed down the line in the toy store at night. But it hadn't been quite the depth of bond Barry had been hoping for. However, even given that...

"We might not have been his favourite toys, but he still played with us sometimes. I can't believe he gave us away?" Barry shook his head, trying to clear it. "Why?"

Len's eyes were still kind as they looked at Barry.

"There was an accident....do you remember?" Barry shook his head.

"No."

"He slammed you down a little too hard on the edge of the dining room table. You damaged your head." Barry raised an arm to his head and felt around. There was a small raised bump on the left side, just behind his ear.

"It's not as bad as it was. Tom's mum took you for a while and mostly managed to fix things. But you didn't wake up, not properly, for a long time." Len's mouth turned down and his eyes looked sad. "In the beginning I was afraid you might never wake up." Barry put it together.

"That's why I can't remember."

"Most of the time you think you really are the Flash and I really am Captain Cold. You like to chase me around and tell I'm going to prison." Len smirked. "I make a lot of cold puns."

"I'm sorry." Barry sat down on the edge table. It was a small coffee table in the back of the charity shop, quiet and dark. The few shelves nearby were stacked with second hand books and old video tapes. Len came and sad down next to him.

"It's really not your fault kid. I don't mind. You remember every now and then for a few minutes." Barry tried to smile. But from the worried look on Len's face, he clearly didn't succeed.

"So is that why...is that why Tom stopped playing with us? Because I'm broken?" Barry tried to hold back the tears but one escaped anyway. He brushed it away quickly with his hand. They'd only been out of the box and with a kid for less than three months and he'd messed it up already. Len shuffled closer awkwardly and put his arm around Barry. Barry leaned in and rested his head on Len's shoulder.

"Don't worry kid, that wasn't the only reason. During the two weeks you were gone new Batman and Superman movie came out, and Tom had his birthday. He got tickets to the movie and the action figures. Apparently they're cooler than us." Len had a wry grin on his face.

"What? No way!"

"I heard Tom talking with a friend."

"But the Flash saved the city from a black hole! I mean, he actually exists! He's not just some character in a comic book."

"I kind of got put to the side. Apparently Captain Cold is boring without the Flash," Len smiled.

" That's ridiculous! Captain Cold is a famous thief and nemesis in his own right." Barry shook his head. "I mean, obviously I'm biased, but we're cooler, right?"

"Absolutely. " Len shifted slightly and Barry felt Len's hand start stroking through hair. "But anyway, you shouldn't worry about me kid. If we were going to get ditched, I'm glad we got ditched together. If you'd gone without me, I would have come and found you."

"You'd leave your kid? Voluntarily?" Barry was shocked, he pulled away slightly and looked up at Len.

"Tom has other toys. He'd be fine. But you, all alone somewhere new, not sure what's going on..." Barry sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Sorry to be a burden."

"Barry. Stop apologising. I want to be here, it's not a hardship."

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here and be with a kid again?" Barry wondered what was going to happen to them now.

"One day, I'm sure we will. But even if we don't, as long as I have you....it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how much you remember." Len looked away from Barry's gaze briefly. "I love you."

"I..." Wait, what was going on? Was that...Captain Cold's arm around him? Barry jerked away and scrambled to his feet, pulling his cowl on. Why on earth had he been cuddling with Captain Cold?

"What are you playing at this time?" Barry put his guard up, you never knew with Captain Cold.

Snart got to his feet slowly, and pulled the hood of his parka over his head. He didn't reply for a few seconds, and Barry started to get worried. Was something wrong?

"Are you okay?" he called over. Snart seemed to pull himself together.

"Just getting ready to rob a few banks, steal some jewels, have some fun! The usual!" Snart turned and jumped off the edge of the table, he was trying to escape. Barry grinned.

"You won't get a away with this, I'll catch you!" Barry called after him and began to run. "After all, I'm the fastest man alive."

*

"Look Dad, it's Captain Cold! And the Flash! Can I get them? Can I?" she begged.

"Do you really need any more toys? How much are they?"

"Only a few dollars! They can play with Green Arrow and Barbie and Mr Bunny-,"

"Okay, okay. Well, it does go to a good cause. You can get them dear."

"Thank you!" She ran out of the shop into the sunlight, figures clutched in her hands.

"Hi Flash! Hi Captain Cold! You're not going to be lonely anymore, you'll have lots of friends, you're coming to live with me. And we're going to be best friends forever and ever and ever!"


End file.
